At present, portable terminals have become necessities of modern life. The portable terminal has a mobile communication function, and thus can receive various pieces of information and various services through a wireless network connection.
Accordingly, it has become a question whether a wireless network connection can be stably controlled so that a user may execute various functions using the portable terminal. For example, when the strength of a signal in a connected wireless network is weak, a bandwidth is reduced which enables data to be transmitted through the relevant network connection, and thus the data transmission may fail in many cases. Although an error occurs in the data transmission, a network configuration is made to attempt to retransmit data in order to continuously transmit the data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.